


It's so easy

by aboutjuju



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M, sluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutjuju/pseuds/aboutjuju





	It's so easy

这已经不是第一次了，甚至连地方都没怎么换。以所在地为起点最近的那家酒吧，基本每次都这样，地板上，椅子上，厕所旁或者直接被扔在门口，进去抓起一个烂醉成一滩的东西基本就是他。  
连脸上的傻笑都一模一样，如果那还能称之为笑容的话，它更像是努力冲破酒精和药品对肌肉的控制勉强挤出来的面部抽动。然后他如果还有点行动能力会把头往前蹭蹭在T恤上留下一串口水的痕迹。

Duff花了好大力气把Slash搬回旅馆的床上然后坐在床边看着他流着口水的睡脸进行了长达十几分钟的人生思考，虽然已经有点习惯了但最近确实让他忍不住想要发脾气。  
他承认，今天他是故意的，他光明正大的坐在后台任意谁都能进来的房间享受着一个女孩的口交，这样的女孩一点也不难找，全好莱坞漂亮的乖顺的姑娘们都拼了命的往后台钻随手就能捞到几个。接着意料之中的Slash醉醺醺的进来了，他在台上的时候就有些醉了，不过现在看来他还没有醉到分不清眼前的情况，他晃了晃他支撑不住的头半醉着对Duff竖起一个大拇指然后扶着墙出去了。这让Duff有点冒火，所以他继续了下去，毕竟中途停下来也不是他的作风，他花了点时间打发走女孩拿起瓶子灌了两口披上衣服出门。  
找到Slash的时候他已经完全醉了，跟往常一样，至少醉到认不出他是谁。  
“去哪？”他发出勉强能听出点意义的音节。他打赌这并不是因为他认出来自己是谁而是因为他会和每个过来抬走他的人说一样的话。

“我在哪？”Slash躺在床上问  
“床上。”几乎谈不上回答，但是对方嗯了一声似乎很满意这个答案。他没有问这是哪没有问自己是谁而是很满足的蹭起枕头这让Duff更加火大了一点。  
“别睡！”他晃醒Slash。  
“嘿嘿，你声音听起来真像我男朋友。”他勉强睁开了眼睛瞟了一眼，不清楚是不是看清了，“头发也像，金发的。”他嘻嘻的笑着似乎对男朋友这个词的发音很满意所以又重复了一遍。  
“你还有男朋友？”这是他今天火气格外旺盛的原因，毕竟这么久以来他对自己的态度都是无所谓放任甚至无视，积攒的怒气在今早全部爆发。  
“嗯，是个混蛋。”混蛋现在就想很混蛋的打醒他。  
“那正好，我男朋友也是个混蛋。”而且就躺在面前。  
“那……肯定……你的更……更混蛋一点，Duff只有那么一点……一点混蛋。”他努力抬起手用拇指和食指比划了一个一点的量。虽然不知道这个一点究竟是多少但至少没冒出别的名字来这让Duff心里稍微舒坦一点。  
Slash在床上翻了个身蠕动了几下往Duff腿间蹭了蹭用牙齿拉开了他的裤子拉链。  
“你连这里都长的像。”他伸出舌头舔了几下然后整个含了进去。Duff靠在床边享受起了今晚第二次口交。  
他整个含在口中舔得入神，舌头柔软的卷起包裹着没有勃起的阴茎舌尖在根部扫来扫去。咽不下去的口水流出来弄湿了他的毛发。  
“你这样你男朋友会生气吗？”会的，他替自己回答，因为今晚的Slash比他看到的任何时候都放荡，想到他对一个自己都不认得的人这样Duff简直快要气炸了。  
“他是混蛋。”驴头不对马嘴的回答，而且他又被骂了。“他女人多的……操都……不过来……凭什么……不举混蛋……”现在这种情况想努力理清楚逻辑实在是很难为他了。  
说到这个Duff觉得一阵委屈，因为在这一点上他们俩基本上半斤八两，而自己从来没有因此责备过他，结果到头来被骂的是自己。  
“转过去趴着。”他憋着一股怨气他命令到。“自己脱掉裤子。”  
随后他发现这到项命令的愚蠢，Slash现在压根连裤自己的子在哪都找不到，他看着Slash在床上挣扎了一阵接着像一条死鱼一样彻底不动了，Duff只能自己过去脱掉他的衣服顺便在他的屁股上狠狠的拍了一下。  
“唔……”Slash似乎醒过来了。  
Duff毫不客气的把手指伸进他的小洞里。没有润滑的突然侵入带来的不适感让Slash又清醒了一点。  
“你男朋友会怎么做？说说看呢？”他俯下身在Slash耳边说，热气弄的Slash一阵酥麻。  
“嗯……什么也不会做……”他的声音又小了下去呼吸渐渐均匀了起来像是要睡着，Duff又用力打了他两下让他清醒了一点。  
“那么你想怎么做？”他又用力在Slash的肩头咬了一口满意的留下了一排牙印，稍微有点出血了，他伸出舌尖舔掉，满意的看到Slash微微的颤抖了一下，他应该不会再睡着了。  
“舔我。”Slash把头在床上蹭了两下，换了一侧脸靠在枕头上努力的抬起腰来。“像舔女孩子那样……”他话还没说完取而代之的是一声短促的呻吟，身后传来舌头粗糙濡湿的触感让他两腿打颤。那条舌头在他的穴口打转细细的抚平每一条皱褶，然后一直向上沿着他的尾椎舔过他的腰窝和背部，每到一处都让他肌肉紧绷，最后停在他的肩胛骨留下一个用力的吻又回到一开始的位置。Slash被这种新鲜刺激的感觉迷住了，小声的闷哼着晃动起腰部。接着他被咬了一口，屁股上被用力的咬了一口，突如其来的疼痛让他有点委屈，但是更多带来的是兴奋。  
“呜……你也是……混蛋。”他闷在枕头里含糊不清的表达着不满。  
“接下来想怎么做。”Duff似乎玩的有点上瘾。  
“插进来……”他迷迷糊糊的命令道。  
Duff努力了一下插进两根手指给他做着扩张，虽然刚刚舔过但是确实没有扩张到可以容纳下他的地步。  
“不要手指，不要手指。”趴在床上的人闹了起来。“我不要手指。”  
妈的如果不是担心你会受伤我才不那么麻烦，Duff咬牙切齿的想到，刚刚在Slash嘴里的时候就勃起了一半现在已经硬的有些难受。几乎已经是在用最后的理智跟自己作斗争，他发誓如果Slash再敢啰嗦一句就立刻把他操开花。  
手边没有任何东西可以代替润滑，所以Duff耐心的扩张到三根手指可以进出才满意。一边要跟自己作斗争一边Slash扭动哭闹不停，终于塞进三根手指的时候他已经满头大汗。他吐了一点吐沫在掌心抹在前端，虽然没什么作用但好歹好一点，然后小心翼翼的插进去。  
“疼……不要了！拔出去。”顶端刚刚进去Slash就挣扎起来。  
“现在由不得你了宝贝。”Duff压住他企图撑起上半身的双臂用力压住他挣扎的上半身使他无法动弹接着往里面用力挺进，“放松一点咱俩都轻松一些。”  
但似乎他的话并不起太大效果，Slash还是努力的挣扎着排斥着他。Duff举起手在他的屁股上用力的打了几下。  
“听话，听到没有，放松。”他又打了一下，Slash感到屁股火辣辣的疼然后放弃了挣扎听话的努力放松起来。Duff安抚的抚摸着刚刚被他打红了的地方，感觉到Slash紧张的收缩然后渐渐的放松下来。  
“乖孩子。”他慢慢的全部埋进去开始小幅度的抽插。“感觉好吗？”  
“我喜欢……嗯……你拔出来……然后突然的……啊！”他惊叫一声，不用他说完Duff自然明白他什么意思。他开始整个拔出然后猛的全部插进去，过分的刺激让Slash咬着枕套小声的哭起来，偶尔夹杂一些听不明白的单词，Duff已经无心去分辨他们的意思。  
“你喜欢疼一点刺激一点的是吗。”他晃动着腰不停的向深处挺动。  
“不是……不是……”Slash摇了摇头。  
“说实话宝贝。”他停了下来。  
“……不要停……我喜欢……喜欢！”  
“喜欢什么？”Duff动了一下满意的听到一声带着哭腔的呻吟。  
“喜欢你这么操我……太猛了……喜欢。”Slash急不可耐地回答。  
得到了满意的答案Duff又重新开始动作，Slash随着他晃动的频率摇动着他的腰。Duff努力的做了最后几次抽插拔出来撸了几下射在Slash大腿上。  
   
早上唤醒Slash的是透过窗子直射进来的阳光和仿佛被捶打过一样的剧烈头痛。他的记忆只到酒吧为止，再往后就只有一点零碎的片段。好像是跟什么人睡了，这让他稍微有了一点负罪感，因为他隐隐约约的回忆起这一场一夜情确实有点不一样。直白一点说，他很爽，爽到让他觉得有点对于Duff的负罪感。后来他又一想妈的管他呢，他们俩又不是什么稳定的情侣关系为什么要有负罪感，他在他面前操女孩子也没什么负罪感，想到这里他又有点赌气，他们互相都在外面吃点野食很公平不是吗？他赌气的翻了个身，然后跟见了鬼一样滚下床。妈的头更疼了，他想到。  
“……你怎么在这。”虽然猜到了一点但是还是多此一举的问了出来。  
“我是这么一点混蛋的话你是多混蛋呢？”Duff支起身伸出拇指和食指比划了一下，可能比昨晚少了一点。  
看来今天有很多事情不讲清楚Duff是不会放过自己了，Slash躺在地上想到。

 


End file.
